


i'm leaving today, 'cause i gotta do what's best for me, you'll be okay

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Series: Vibranium Babies [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, F/M, I made Laura Bobbi, Kid Fic, Unplanned Pregnancy, and the kids kate and francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: “Kids are great.” Clint told her as the pregnancy progressed. His (now) ex-wife, Bobbi, supposedly loved being pregnant. Clint told stories about how Bobbi found out that she was pregnant with their oldest child, Kate. An unplanned pregnancy, also. Not that that made Wanda feel any better as her pregnancy was endured with no partner, no family members, and no financial stability.





	i'm leaving today, 'cause i gotta do what's best for me, you'll be okay

Clint was the one who brought the idea up to her. After a full week of her head being in the toilet and fatigue. He asked if there was any way that she was...pregnant, even though his face suggested he was scarred from even thinking about the possibility. The answer was a solid maybe, but she and Vision hadn’t thought it a possibility since he technically wasn’t human. The five positive pregnancy tests however, told that they really should have used protection. What was done was done, however, and cursing her own stupidity wouldn’t change it. 

 

“Kids are great.” Clint told her as the pregnancy progressed. His (now) ex-wife, Bobbi, supposedly loved being pregnant. Clint told stories about how Bobbi found out that she was pregnant with their oldest child, Kate. An unplanned pregnancy, also. Not that that made Wanda feel any better as her pregnancy was endured with no partner, no family members, and no financial stability. 

 

Mutant pregnancies were practically unheard of, but luckily Clint somehow “knew a guy”. Around the three month mark Wanda met with Dr. Jane Foster, who said that she was not an OBGYN, just astrophysicists. Any doctor was better than none. 

 

Wanda burst into tears when Dr. Foster asked if twins ran in her family. It brought up memories of Pietro that she had tried to keep buried. At five months, Dr. Foster told her that they were twin boys. 

 

Twin boys that were most likely half mutant and half whatever Vision was was apparently quite strenuous on the body. Add that to the fact that Clint seemed to fret like a worried father around her, reciting statistics on how many young women died during childbirth caused Wanda to have an earlier than planned birth. She had a C-Section led by Dr. Foster with assistance from a Nurse Claire Temple (one of Steve’s friend of a friend who was helping them to no longer be fugitives) and Steve “My Ma Was A Nurse” Rogers. At 34 weeks, Thomas and William were at the healthier scale of premature babies. They hadn’t had to worry about any breathing treatments or feeding tubes. Just making sure they stayed warm and latched correctly. 

 

William (affectionately called Billy by the team) had Wanda’s dark hair and eyes. Tommy, however, was the spitting image of Pietro’s baby pictures. He made her heart ache, but it was filled to the brim with her happiness. 

 

When the boy’s were six months old, they got the call from Tony. Something about another alien invasion, but this time it’s serious. Steve had left at once, going to retrieve Bucky from whatever retreat he had gone to. Clint was home with his three kids, fulfilling his dream of house (ex)husband while Bobbi traveled the world for SHIELD. Scott had been an unexpected wealth of knowledge for helping raise the boys, but he said he had to protect Cassie first and foremost. Sam had helped her bundle the boys up in matching snow suits and helped her pack up her life to travel back to the United States. She was hesitant to see Vision after so long away, but had to. If not for herself, for the boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> this has been brewing for a while. gonna be a series of connected works rather than multi chapter. 
> 
> comments make me write more
> 
> tumblr is gaysupersoldiers.tumblr.com


End file.
